


Toby & the impossible goat

by I3utterflyEffect



Series: Transcendence AU [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fluff, Goats, immortal goats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3utterflyEffect/pseuds/I3utterflyEffect
Summary: Toby finds a goat on the streets. So, being Toby, he wants to keep it. Little does he know, Dipper knows this particular goat way too well.





	Toby & the impossible goat

Alcor lounged on the couch lazily, flipping through the channels on the TV as Maddie was sprawled across his lap. There wasn't much in the way of summonings that day, so there wasn't much to do. And besides-- he couldn't just leave a toddler Mizar alone, or he'd have to clean up glitter. (There is no way to get rid of every speck of glitter. He knew that better than anyone.)

He turned his head as the door opened, only to see Toby walking in.  
"Hey, Alcor? I found a goat out here... it's kinda cute, can we keep it?"  
"Eh, sure, I guess..." Alcor shrugged, turning his head back to the TV. "As long as you can take care of it yourself."  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face.  
He slowly turned his head.

It was Gompers.  
Of course it was Gompers.  
He moved Maddie off his lap, and picked up Gompers, staring at the goat.  
Gompers just stared back and let out a apathetic 'baa.'

"What's wrong...?" Toby asked, worried.  
"...nothing, Toby." Alcor sighed, putting Gompers down.   
"O..okay..." He said, unnerved.  
Alcor felt a pang of guilt that he made Toby so nervous. "How about we have spaghetti for dinner? That is your favorite, right?" Alcor said, changing the subject.  
Toby looked up. "O-okay!"

And so, they had spaghetti for dinner.   
And Alcor had to admit, it wasn't bad having what was pretty much an automatic vacuum cleaner when it came to Maddie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's a bit bad. I haven't written in a while.


End file.
